


Not the Smoothest Line

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [155]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil knows that face from somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You’re staring."

"What?" Phil’s gaze lingered on the blond man in the corner of the bar before he turned back to Maria who was giving him the most unsympathetic look from across him. "No I’m not."

Maria Hill sighed, not for the first time tonight. Nick, seated beside her, scoffed. Jasper, seated next to Phil, craned his head around to try and look at whatever Phil was looking at. “ _What_  are you looking at?” He asked before Phil hit him lightly - well, considering - on the shoulder. “Ow, fuck.” Jasper whined, rubbing his shoulder.

"Don’t look." Phil hissed.

"Well, you should probably just tell us. It’ll only get worse as we get curious-er and curious-er." Maria sipped on her iced tea. 

"That guy. By the end of the bar- No, don’t look at the same time!" Phil hissed again and the three heads went back to staring dumbly at the table. Maria was the first to recover and raise her eyebrows appreciatively. 

"Not bad. Who is he?" Nick hummed after Maria asked the question.

"That’s not fair. How am I supposed to see what he looks like?"

"That’s the thing!" Jasper was ignored, so he chose to just scratch his head and turn for a second before turning back with a grin. Phil rolled his eyes fondly but continued, "I don’t remember. I’ve seen him somewhere. I’m so sure of it. I just can’t put my finger on it."

"That’s bullshit. You just saw him when we came in and don’t know how to pick him up." Nick teased. 

Their food arrived then, the pretty redhead placing their food down in front of them as gingerly as she could.

Jasper took a bite from his burger. “Yeah, Phil. You’ve been staring at the guy since we got here and that’s gotta be at least 15 minutes now.”

"Careful Phil. Your Humanities Paper might get jealous." Maria snickered.

Phil rolled his eyes at all of them. “Just because I think I saw him from somewhere doesn’t mean I want to go and pick him up.”

"Don’t you?" Nick asked.

Phil was silent a second then frowned at his leering friends. “None of your business.” The three laughed. 

That’s when Phil noticed the small paper tucked neatly next to his plate. He opened it with open curiosity. Jasper leaned over his shoulder to sneak a peek but Phil pushed him away with a smile. Before he could read it though, Maria snagged it from him and read aloud:

"Hi, you’re really cute. Can I buy you a drink? No pressure though. Say no if you want to. -Clint (Guy from the bar you’ve been staring at)" Maria grinned at him from ear to ear. "I totally told you you were staring."

"Go on." Nick shooed him. "Go get your free drink!" 

Phil frowned. “What? No. I’m eating.” Phil gestured at his plate of wings. 

"Well then, eat faster. Your hot blond awaits." Jasper pointed at Phil with a fry.

 Phil bit his lip and stared at his plate of garlic buffalo wings. Maybe it was better if he just ate the wings later. He didn’t want to have garlic breath when talking to ‘Clint’ after all. He slid off his seat and braced himself ignoring the whispers of whoop from his friends.

"Hi. Uhm. Clint?" The hot blond turned around and smiled at Phil. 

"Hey, uh. uhm."

"Phil. Phil Coulson." Phil smiled back.

"Right, Phil. I’m Clint." He closed his eyes for a second in regret. "But you already knew that. I’m sorry, I’m kinda spazzing out. Can I buy you a drink?" 

"Beer’s fine." 

"One beer." Clint told the barkeep. "I was so worried I Tasha was fucking with me when she told me she gave you the note. Not my smoothest line. I’m sorry you had to leave your friend to come here though." Clint handed him the beer.

"It’s fine. I’ll bet you five bucks they’re staring at us right now." Phil took a swig at his bottle.

Clint chuckled. “So, Phil. Are you a student here?” 

"Yeah. Economics. What about you?"

"Nah, I’m too stupid for college. I’m here with a few friends as well."

"Somehow, I highly doubt that. The stupid part. You look very likable."

"Oh yeah?" Clint scooted closer just as Phil took another gulp of his beer. "Wanna get out of here and see what other parts of me are likable?" Clint purred, running circles on Phil’s wrist that he seemed to have taken at some point in their conversation.

Phil quickly swallowed down the beer in his mouth and choked for a good moment - albeit gracefully enough that Clint didn’t seem to notice what with purring in Phil’s ear and all. He gathered himself and stared at Clint in disbelief because Oh. My. God. Phil finally figured out where he saw Clint from.

Phil pulled back to look at Clint’s face. Yep, that was definitely the face. “I- Yeah. I’d love to. Let me just grab my coat.” He couldn’t help a grin from forming on his face. Clint gave him a nod and Phil hastily made his way back to their booth.

"I know where I saw him from." He declared as he got to their table.

They all remained silent and waited for him to continue.

"That porn I kept on jerking off to last month."

All three people made various noises of disgust to match their expressions. “Aw, Phil. What the fuck. We’re eating here.” 

"Well, enjoy your food and my wings, assholes. I’m leaving." Phil smirked at all of them, placed the money to pay for the wings on the table and hightailed it out of there with Clint in tow.

—-

"Well, you look happy." Maria nudged him as they walked side by side towards their class.

"There’s a lot to be happy about." Phil hummed.

"I take it you had a fun night?" She waggled her eyebrows at him, so he waggled his back at her and grinned stupidly.

"Definitely. He even did that thing with his tongue where he-"

"Oh my god. NO. Spare me the details. please."

Phil smirked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Phil.”

Phil hummed in reply, as he stroked Clint’s hair. They were watching a rerun of Dog Cops in Phil’s living room with Clint’s head on Phil’s lap. 

“I’ve got something to ask you.” Clint sounded nervous which was uncharacteristic for him. Usually Clint was just so impulsive. It was one of the reasons why Phil loved him so much.

“Go ahead.” Phil said, continuing to stroke Clint’s hair. 

Clint sat up and faced Phil, making the other man look at him curiously. “You have to promise me that you’re going to answer me honestly. And to the point.” Clint said with conviction.

“Okay.” Phil nodded. 

“Are you,” Clint sighed. “Are you ashamed of me?” He asked.

“What? Why would you ask that?” Phil frowned. “And no, I’m not ashamed of you.” 

The tension in Clint’s shoulders visibly eased as he sighed once more. “I just,” He scratched the back of his head and re-positioned so that he was now facing the TV instead of Phil. “I’ve never met any of your friends and the guys at work says maybe it’s because I’m a porn star?”

“That’s ridiculous.” Phil rolled his eyes.

“Is it though?” Clint asked, clearly feeling nervous and vulnerable at the moment. “We’ve been going out for 3 months now, and the only time I saw your friends was that first night at the bar.”

“Clint, I-”

“I mean, you’ve met my friends. They obviously liked you, since they didn’t immediately murder you. And you I think you at least tolerate them.”

“Your friends are wonderful people, Clint.”

“Then I don’t see why I can’t meet _your_ friends. If you don’t want me to tell them I work as a porn star then I won’t-”

“Clint. It’s _not_  that.” Phil insisted with a sigh. 

“Then, what?”

“It’s not that I don’t want them to meet you. It’s just, I don’t want you to meet _them._ I’m worried you’re going to get along _too_  well.  _”_

 _“_ What’s that supposed to mean?” Clint’s brows furrowed.

“You’ll know when you meet them.” Phil was already imagining the meeting and dreading it.

“Seriously?”

“If it means this much to you, then yes. I’ll introduce you to them.”

Clint grinned and kissed Phil on the cheek.

—

Phil was going to regret ever introducing his friends to Clint. They were an obnoxious bunch with embarrassing stories about Phil. Of course they were going to share. 

The assholes.

“-And if he starts to pout like that, it’s best if you buy him the sweetest Godiva chocolate you can find.” Jasper faux-whispered to Clint while pointing at Phil.

“Really? I just buy him coffee.” Maria added.

“I just offer him food from my plate.” Nick shrugged.

“I just kiss him ‘til he stops pouting.” Clint said with a smirk.

“Yeah, well…” Jasper started, but didn’t finish. “Okay, fine. Clint wins.” 

They all laughed minus Phil, who was still pouting.

“Can we stop talking about me now?” Phil asked.

“Yeah, no.” Maria answered. 

“You’re going to tell him every single one of my weaknesses, aren’t you?” Phil sighed.

“Not _everything._  We’re gonna let him figure out the best ones.” Nick said with a smirk.

Phil groaned, hiding his head behind Clint’s shoulders. “I hate all of you. I hope you know that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/143843673686/i-literally-just-came-from-class-gonna-finish)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/107119113856/im-packing-my-bags-to-go-back-to-uni-after-i)


End file.
